Puppet Master
by Paromin
Summary: Part 2 of Chapter 1 is up. I think? HOLY summoned, METEOR destroyed, JENOVA killed, Sephiroth... lost in the void, Aeris Dead... What does Cloud have now?


Puppet Master   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Memories   
Part 1 - Reunion  
  
***  
  
His life was meaningless, without her it wouldn't have meaning. She gave him purpose; he had fought this battle for her. He knew now that living, fighting, dying, and... weeping... was for her... Everything he did was for her. HOLY summoned, METEOR destroyed, JENOVA killed, Sephiroth... lost in the void. He truly had no purpose now. If only he could recall her face now, he would have reason to live. Her memory fading each day, it was killing him. The mere thought of losing that special place in his heard he had reserved for her was shriveling, shrinking, disappearing. Cloud Strife, hero of the JENOVA Wars, began to cry.  
  
***  
  
The group of wildly dressed characters looked towards the towering seashell standing in the middle of the crystal blue lake. A young woman with long brown hair took the lead, followed by a dark heavy-set man who had a curious metallic right hand instead of a normal one. A large stuffed moggle with a crowned cat jumped behind them beside it a yellow haired pilot carrying a long spear as support. Speeding through the canopy of leaves were a red cloaked man and a nimble young girl. And coming up the rear was a large red dog with a fiery tail lighting up the path.  
  
"I'm so glad we're here already! I hope he's been ok!" The brown haired lady looked at the seashell, it had been too long.   
  
"We'll know in a moment Tifa" The metallic armed man stopped beside Tifa "Cloud? Get yer spiky behind outta there!"   
  
"He's not there Barret."  
  
"Maybe something important came up?"  
  
"Something more important than this?"  
  
"I don't think so..." Tifa stared at her feet.  
  
We all promised to meet today remember?"   
  
"Where the #@$@ is that yellow haired freak!" Cid drove his lance into the ground "I didn't fly out of the way for this, why can't that bozo live in cities like normal people?"  
  
"You all know why..." Everyone looked at the red dog. Nanaki sighed "it's because he lost something dear here..."  
  
  
***  
  
Cloud looked outside; the sun bathed the ruins of the Ancient City. Holding it in a kind of shimmering splendor. To a newcomer it would be a sight to enthrall them, yet his first visit here had been under circumstances not reserved for sight-seeing, the outcome... Cloud laughed, "Bad Memories please leave that way... Good Memories..." He froze, what Good Memories? He searched for something that would bring back anything. His eyes fell on the gigantic sword in the corner. Memories flashed through his head, he saw the building he was in... yet it seemed to be more than a year younger than now. He saw himself... carrying the sword, raising it... readying for the kill... He saw her... dead. The flashback ended, he was again alone with the sword. The same sword form the dream... was it this that killed her? He grabbed for it, he drew his arm back as though it were a viper... these... He looked at his hands and arms... used that sword. He clutched his head, pain rushed in as memories started to flood back in. "DID I KILL HER!?!" He took up the sword and shook it "TELL ME" He collapsed on the ground in tears "Did... I... do... it?" He saw his face reflected on the blade, it gave him no answers. And Cloud wept once again.  
  
"Cloud? You in there?"  
  
Who was that? Who was there?   
  
"Hey! Anyone home?"  
  
They were getting nearer. He looked outside, there were 7 of them. Who were they?   
  
"HELLLLOOOOOOO!!!" One of the seven, a young girl with short hair called out.  
  
It was a lot closer now; he could feel all the bad memories coming back. He had seen them before. Flashes of HER dead body came back to him... they were there... these seven were there when she had died.  
  
"Maybe he really isn't here?" Another of the seven, a cat on top of a large white animal  
  
He could see... his sword... rising up to kill her... but why? He needed her, she completed him! Why would he kill her?!? He saw the seven in the background, their hands raised up.  
  
"Let's go check inside, maybe he left a note or something" The woman with brown hair and gloves on her hands.   
  
He saw her dead body... lying there... cold... not breathing... and he could see... THEM... they were the cause... It was them who raised the sword... not him... he could see their hands on his arms forcing upon him that fatal stroke. She was dead because of THEM... He grabbed his sword; it was time to pay them back.  
  
The string pulled. The sword reflected Cloud's smile. It was seeking for revenge.  
***  
  
Tifa covered her eyes from the glare of the sun. "My it's quite sunny here!" She got out the hat she wore back in Nibelhelm and put it on. It brought back memories, that time in Nibelhelm when Cloud... no Zack and Sephiroth came and she leaded them up the mountain. That time in the Mako River where she found the real Cloud and not some Zack clone. Where she found out that Cloud was with her that time in Nibelhelm, he came back as promised... to be her protector.   
  
"Yeah... sunny... right" Yuffie snorted as she desperately looked in her knapsack for something to shield her from the heat. She made clinking sounds as she reached in, later a red crystal orb shone brightly. Followed by a yellow light, green later reflected on the surroundings, blue and purple lights danced around as sunlight hit them. "Darn it... I forgot to bring a hat! JEEZ!" The young ninja huffed.  
  
"Well kid, if you had thought to bring something other than materia..." Cid gestured to the myriad colored crystals in Yuffie's pack. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"NOT... FUNNY GUYS!" Yuffie stomped her feet on the ground. "I don't know how you could hurt such a poor inno-" She looked around. The rest had started walking again leaving her behind "HEY!!! ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME HERE?"  
  
"Brat isn't she?" Cid looked towards Barret.  
  
"You said it." Barret sniggered and continued on his way.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!! Can't we just rest one bit? We've been walking for hours" Yuffie slowly grinned and looked at the retreating back of the pilot. "And that ride in that flying bathtub wasn't exactly first class y'know!"   
  
Cid's eyes flared. "DON'T CALL MY BABY A BATHTUB!"  
  
Yuffie stuck out her tongue. "Flyi--"  
  
"Hey!" Tifa sighed "Cut it out you guys! But... I think Yuffie's right about one thing... it was quite a hike through the Lunar Forest..." She sat down on a nearby rock "Let's take a break." She looked up at the tall sea shell where their long journey would end. It had been converted into living quarters, she had been here already... she gazed at the lake that surrounded the sea shell... they said goodbye to a very special person here. Aeris. Tifa's eyes softened, before they became friends... and that tragedy happened, she had thought of Aeris as a rival. Which held true, she had affections for here childhood friend and would feel the pang of jealousy whenever Aeris was mentioned to him. She could see that he had valued her a lot. Aeris had given Cloud something she hadn't.   
  
"Hey Tifa..." Barret laid his prosthetic arm on Tifa's shoulder "You ok? Over there?"  
  
Tifa shook herself. "Don't worry... I'm ok..."   
  
Barret followed his friend's gaze. He knew it. It was the lake, where Aeris had been buried after Sephiroth... He berated himself for thinking of things past. "I know Tifa. Damn, we all know... we miss her too... And I bet he does as well."   
  
"I know... That's why he lives here now..." Tifa laughed and looked up... and stopped.  
  
Barret frowned "What's wrong?" He shook her slightly "Hey! What's with you girl. Don't tell me spiky butt has been all there the whole time." Barret saw him too. "Hey look who decided to show himself! Looking good up there pal!" He touched Tifa's shoulder "Hey I'll just call the others!"  
  
Tifa absently nodded, "Hello again Cloud…" she whispered "I'm so happy to see you…"  
  
***  
  
Them... Cloud hefted the Buster Sword. They dare step here again, will they not leave her in peace. "Don't worry" He looked lovingly down at the lake. His eyes, fiery anger and hate filled them once again, returned once again to the seven "I'll make the bad people go away"  
  
The string pulled.   
  
He held out his sword sideward, his right arm forming with it a straight line. He could see her eyes losing their mirth and happiness.   
  
"THEY!!!"   
  
He hissed as he sent the blade leftwards, her body now rotting in the lake below him.  
  
"WILL!!!"   
  
Wisps of energy coursed through his body... He longed to here her voice, see her laugh... it was all impossible now  
  
"PAY!!!"  
  
He brought the blade upwards, the point facing the sky. She will never laugh again.   
  
The string pulled once more.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Cloud!" Tifa called out to the spiky haired man "Long time no see! How have you---" She stared in horror... Cloud was wielding the Buster Sword. But why? She asked herself. Another thought struck home... He stared at all of them... his gaze filled with hatred... he was going to...  
  
***  
  
"YOU!!!" His eyes were filled with venom "ALL OF YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!!!" Cloud called upon the anger within him and unleashed it "YOU MADE ME KILL HER!!!" Anger brimmed inside him. Energy whirled around him. The water in the lake crashed around as power ran from the warrior to its murky depths. "SHE WILL NEVER SMILE AGAIN!!!" He unleashed the Finishing Touch "NOW DIE!"  
  
***  
  
"Cloud what are you do--" Raging winds knocked Tifa off her feet and lifted her up to the sky. She looked at everyone; she could see confusion in each one of them. The same question must be plaguing them... She could her him laughing...  
  
"He's our companion, comrade... friend... right? How could he do this" Yuffie's eyes cried out, he she held as friend was amused at her suffering.  
  
Tifa held no response, her mind whizzing with her own question and disbelief. She caught a glimpse of Cloud, he was crying... and laughing, anger filled his eyes... what was all this? She couldn't think anymore, she felt the wind die down and she began her fatal drop towards the ground.  
  
***  
  
The string broke.  
  
  
Cloud dropped his arms wearily; he could see her face again. He smiled.  
  
***  
  
Part 2 - Dreams  
  
It was dark, and silent. What was she doing here? She couldn't comprehend the situation, every attempt at coherence brought more questions, Why was she here? What happened? One by one, later sets of question assailed her. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. So many questions... she just wanted to shut them all out. She wanted them to shut up. She cried out for someone to make it stop. Then she thought of him, her protector... the knight in shining armor. Her mind relented, it was quiet once again.   
  
"Cloud... thank you" She held his arm feeling security and... her mind was too tired to think. She was happy in this closeness with him. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. She looked up at him, his eyes were full of compassion. Yet there was always this feeling of --  
  
"Forget it." He looked down on her and smiled.  
  
He smiled, everything was ok again. She didn't need to worry about anything. She felt assured in the comforting aura of her protector. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.   
  
"No... You don't quite understand, forget about him."   
  
Her eyes flew open, Cloud stood there over her smiling. "Cloud? What are you talking about?"   
  
"You." He cupped her face "forget..."  
  
She was confused, what was he talking about? She reached for his hand "Cloud... I don't understand..." What was he talking about? What should she forget? All of it came rushing back again, clawing their way out of her head. They kept on crying out "Why? Why? Why?" She just wanted them to top.   
  
He looked down on her with his eyes. And in that moment everything was clear again "See..." He smiled at her again. "You don't need to remember just forget."   
  
"Thank you..." She was again enveloped in his presence. She reached for the hand he kept on her face and felt the warmth in it. She wanted it to last forever. "Cloud..." She looked up at him and could see him still looking at her, she sighed happily "let's stay this way... forever Cl--"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you earlier..." His voice changed... "DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO FORGET!?!"  
  
"What? Cloud what's... agggh..." His grip on her chin tightened, she heard herself cry out in pain. "Cloud! You're hurting me... stop it!" She couldn't understand any of this. Hot tears started to course down her cheeks. "Please... stop it... Cl-- AAAAAH!" His brought her chin up, he was still smiling kindly... yet his eyes... she could see his eyes. It were hard, cold, unfeeling.  
  
"FORGET ABOUT HIM" Slowly his smile twisted into that of a deranged maniac. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM NOW... HE DOESN'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!!!" He lifted her off her feet and threw her hard on the floor.   
  
"Wh..ooo?" She tasted blood on her lips. She couldn't get up as pain shot up her legs. "Him?" The wind was knocked out of her; she started to feel light headed "Who are you talking about... Cl---Agh!" What was happening? Faint recollections slowly gathered together. She started remembered everything, she was going to see him as they promised 1 year ago... and when she got there... he... tried to... her... Her mind exploded with pain, followed by her body. Something heavy was on her chest. Pushing down, crushing her.  
  
"I SAID FORGET!" Cloud drove his heel down harder. The world started to disappear and sway. "Tifa..." his voice turned back to normal yet filled with great sadness... or was it just her? "please... just forget..."   
  
"Who Cl...oud?" She barely could utter those words... her strength was draining away. Who sh...ould I for...get...?" Please, she thought, tell me.  
  
"Tifa..." She could feel his hands on her shoulder. "Tifa..." his voice got weaker... as if it were now from a great distance calling out to her. And it got stronger again "TIFA!" She felt herself being shook "DAMN IT!!" WAKE UP!!!" All at once light, sounds, smells, tastes, all struck her at once. Reality rushed into her head and ripped it to pieces. She could feel her mind torn apart by now only a single question.   
  
"What... happened?"  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep Tifa" It was Barret, she looked around... it was the Highwind's crew quarters... everyone else was there with worried expressions on their faces. She could barely comprehend it all... Was it all...  
  
"A dream?" She uttered.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing..." She shook her head. It was all fuzzy. What had happened... was it all a dream... something nagged her in the back of her head "Wait! What happened to Cloud?"   
  
Barret scratched his head "You sure you're ok? Were on our way to visit him... we haven't even gotten to the Northern Continent yet."  
  
But they already visited Cloud... he... "He... he... tried to..." She remembered every single bit, Cloud shouting something and raising his sword and her being blown up in the air... dropping down. She recalled how he glared at all of them hatefully. She remembered hearing him saying that "they had killed her". She couldn't understand anything... It was all jumbled up.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're starting to get as loopy as him"  
  
"Him?" That word again...   
  
"Cloud! That childhood friend of yours with the bad hair day!"  
  
Cloud? I should forget Cloud? She shook herself. What was happening to her? "Nevermind... I'm ok... it's nothing..."   
  
A bell sounded over them "Hey you fools!" Cid's voice came out loud and clear over the speakers "We've just reached some land, get yer asses up here now!"   
  
"Hey let's do as the old geezer says before he gets a heart attack or something"   
  
"I HEARD THAT BARRET!!!" A number of muffled laughter came over the speaker "AND YOU GUYS BETTER SHUT YER PIEHOLES!!!"   
  
Tifa laughed as well. "Yeah I guess so… you go on ahead Barret I can manage. It was just some nightmare or something." She smiled as he look doubtfully at her. "Go on! I'm ok"  
  
"Well at least you're laughing now, must be a sign you're ok, I'll go on ahead." Barret stood up and left.  
  
"It was all a bad dream." She told herself. Right! Just a bad dream, we'll get off, cross the lunar forest and finally I can see him again. It'll be alright. She stood up and looked into the mirror standing by the said of her bed "Yeah... It'll be all alright." She put down the mirror and headed to the Highwind's cockpit.  
  
***  
Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 7 and all related terms are copyright of Squaresoft. 


End file.
